Dark Paradise (CS drabbles)
by thatsmuchbetter
Summary: Season 5 drabbles. Triggered by spoilers.
1. White Swan

**A/N:** Triggered by the spoiler pics of Emma in the beautiful white dress.

* * *

 **White Swan**

It was night again.

He couldn't sleep. Again.

The town was so quiet in these late hours that the silence was hurting his ears.

Shifting in the bed, Killian stared up at the ceiling fan as it made hypnotic, lazy circles.

The cold metal of his hook rubbed at the knot of dread and longing in his chest; fear of never seeing her again, a yearning to hold her close.

And then he did the only thing that could relieve at least some of the pain.

He closed his eyes and everything went black. And with a deep breath he was in paradise again.

" _Killian," she giggled as she skittered farther into the forest, her long golden hair blowing in the breeze._

 _He went after her. As he always did._

 _She was so beautiful in that white dress. And the gorgeous smile that curved her mouth took his breath away. He'd missed that smile. Every day since she disappeared into nothingness he'd dreamt of seeing it again._

 _He wanted to tell her what she meant to him, how he'd missed her, but his throat was too tight._

 _Then her arms were around his neck and his around her waist. With his nose in her hair, he inhaled deeply. It felt so good holding her again, breathing her._

 _Looking into her eyes, he saw nothing but pure joy. All of the shadows had been banished from her breathtaking face._

 _He missed that. He missed his Swan. The woman that'd chased his demons away and pulled him out of the darkness._

 _Their lips met in a chaste kiss. Then he tilted his head and sealed his mouth over hers, greedily. His good hand in her hair holding her to take control of the kiss, his hook at her back pressing her to him. She tasted cinnamon-sweet, her lips warm and soft. His tongue dipped inside her mouth and slanted across hers, tasting her in long leisurely licks. As if he had all the time in the world._

 _Her delicate hands slid under his coat, gripping his red vest tight enough to soothe his aching need for her to never let go._

 _Groaning into her mouth, he felt his chest expanding at the thought of his happy ending back in his arms._

 _He'd died and gone to heaven. There was nothing more that he could have asked for._

 _She took his hand in hers and guided him through the trail of trees, his heart beating fast in his chest as excitement thrummed through him. Maybe this was another adventure they could one day tell their children about._

 _When she slowed to a halt, he followed her gaze and looked at the brown horse that awaited them._

" _Where are we going?" he was overwhelmed with emotions from being so close to her again that his voice was scarcely a whisper, but she heard it._

" _Home." She gave him that smile again. The one that rocked his world. The one he could never get enough of. "Are you ready?"_

 _Awed, he struggled for his voice. "Aye," he said hoarsely, nodding._

 _He tugged his vest into place and caught a grip on himself. Then he hopped on the horse's back and pulled his love to straddle it behind him._

 _As the four-legged mammal galloped down the gravel road, Killian felt her arms banding his torso and the feeling tightened his chest. He was so happy. Happier than he'd been in forever. Her warm body against his back chased away his despair and anguish._

 _They were going home. Together._

 _Suddenly startled, the horse stood on his hind legs and neighed loudly._

 _Killian looked around, the feel of Emma's arms and body against his lost in a rush._

He woke with a jolt of panic, a flash of light from the window blinding him.

"Good morning," the raspy sound of her voice drew his gaze to her.

She was dressed in all black, her blond locks pulled back in a bun and her red-slicked lips curled up in a wicked smile.

It was a new day and Emma was still dark.


	2. You Know You Can Trust Me

**A/N:** Spoilers for 5x03. I know this is not how the scene is going to play out, but I just needed them to kiss :P

* * *

 **You Know You Can Trust Me**

He glances down at her hand in his, a thumb stroking her skin. The silky soft skin he could never get enough of.

His gaze rakes her from head to toe. She is gorgeous. And she reminds him of a woman he used to know…

God. He misses her. So bad that it is physically painful.

In all the time he spent looking for her, not once he thought that when she'd finally be in front of him again, he'd still miss her.

Looking into her eyes – the same green eyes he fell in love with – he wants to believe she's really here. With him on the Jolly Roger. He knows it's an illusion. He knows she's still the Dark One. But with every beat of his heart, he is falling deeper under her spell. He can't resist. He doesn't want to.

He loves her. He wants her. He _needs_ her.

Killian crushes her against him, his lips in her throat. "I missed you." His eyes squeezes shut as he breathes in her scent.

That hasn't changed. She smells delicious. Familiar.

Her body is lush and warm and he is holding her too tightly, but she doesn't complain. Instead, she gently tugs on his hair and he lifts his head to look at the beautiful woman his heart aches for.

She cups his face with her delicate hands and smiles. His eyes sting with unshed tears at the tenderness of her touch and features.

Emma tilts her head and her gaze falls to his lips. She's going to kiss him. He wants her to. He wants her mouth on his more than he wants his next breath.

Their lips meet, tongues stroking and dipping in a wildly passionate kiss. He cups the back of her head in his hand, wanting to get her closer. Always closer. Never close enough.

He would take her anyway he can get her.

Because he can handle anything – he _would_ handle anything – as long as he has her with him.


End file.
